Taking it away
by ReDxStAr47
Summary: Summary inside
1. plans to leave

Taking it away  
  
Hey BrOkEnCrYiNgAnGel here. This is my first fan fic so be nice. Anyhow, this story is about Tomoyo ending up liking Syaoran. But it seems he's married to her best friend Sakura. So she married Eriol. But what if she still like Syaoran? Do you think she'll try to ruin her relationship with Eriol and Sakura just to keep Syaoran? Read and find out! ^.~  
  
"Talking" -Thoughts- ~*~Place~*~ ^Person's P.O.V^ (Me talking)  
  
Chapter one-plans to leave  
  
It was a normal day. Tomoyo was in her mansion and Eriol was there helping her make breakfast. "Tomoyo its ganna be Toma's birthday tomorrow." Eriol said. "I know did you buy the gift?" Eriol nodded. "Okay I'll wrap it up. And when I'm done I'll be in the park walking okay?" "Sure."  
  
When Tomoyo was finished, she went to the park as she said. -Man it's ganna be Toma's birthday. He's turning 9. But he seems so smart for just a little boy.- As Tomoyo was walking she accidentally bumped into some guy. "Ow!" Tomoyo said. "Hey are you okay?" The guy asked. "Umm.Oh Syaoran it's you" Tomoyo said while blushing. "Hey what are you doing here in the park all alone?" Syaoran asked. "Oh just taking a walk." -To bad he can't be mine.- Tomoyo thought. -Or maybe he can- "So Syaoran what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh me? I'm just putting out filers." "For what?" "A nanny." "Oh well I should get going. Bye." "Bye!"  
  
^Tomoyo's P.O.V^  
  
I had a smile in my face since I had a plan to have *him*. I planned to just play nanny and become close to Syaoran and his children which are about to be mine. Tomoyo walk home.  
  
~*~Tomoyo's mansion~*~  
  
^Still Tomoyo's P.O.V^  
  
I went home and took something to dye my hair. "Hmm.Which kind of color should I use?" I said. "Tomoyo I'm home!" It was Eriol. -Shit!- I went down stairs and gave him a hug and a peck in the cheek. "Hey you're early today." "Yup just so I could have some time with my once in a life time." -Yeah you mean, "Your lost in a lifetime"- "Aw you're so sweet." I said. "Come on! Why don't we have a little fun?" Eriol said. (Don't worry they're not ganna do anything ^-^) "Not now I'm tired from um.my walk." I said. "Okay"  
  
As we went to our bed, Eriol held me tight as if he didn't want anything bad to happen to me. "I love you." He said as he kissed me in the neck in about like how many times. "Um. yeah me too" I said. "Night" I said. (I wonder how Eriol feels bout this. Let's go to his point of view.)  
  
^Eriol's P.O.V^  
  
As I walked home from work I started to get excited. -I finally get to have some time with Tomoyo I'm so happy- When I yelled out that I was home I hoped of Tomoyo coming down from the stairs and hold me like before when we just had our marriage. "Come on why don't we have a little fun?" I asked. Then Tomoyo just said she didn't wanna do anything with me since she was too tired. That really hurt me. (Poor Eriol.T_T) Then as we went to bed I said, "I love you" to Tomoyo as I kissed her. But her reply was "Um.yeah me too.Night." It was as if she hated me and stuff like that. -Is that my sweet innocent Tomoyo?-  
  
The very next day.  
  
~*~Li's house~*~  
  
Toma was having a great birthday party. But he stayed in the shadows like the party wasn't for him. "This is a stupid party," Toma said. Lily, he's little sister sat next to him. "Hey big brother." Lily said. "Hey Lily. What's that box for?" Toma said look at a box she was holding. "This?" Toma nodded. "Oh. It for someone I really love." "Who would that be?" Toma asked. "You." Toma smiled and hugged his 4-year-old sister. "Can I open it?" Lily nodded. (0_0;; they nodded a lot. Sorry) Toma opened the box. -Weird-Toma thought. "Nothing's in here. Why?" Toma asked. "It's not empty." "It isn't?" "Yup" Toma kept looking in the box. "What's in it then?" "My love" Toma smiled and hugged his sister. "Lily you don't have to give me a gift." Toma said "Hmm? Why not?" Lily asked. "Because you're the best gift I ever got since you were born. You're a great sister. Thank you." "You're welcome" Then Lily gave Toma a kiss on the cheek and left to go to their mom.  
  
~*~Where Syaoran and Eriol are~*~  
  
"Hey Eriol." Syaoran said. Eriol ignored him and kept drinking beer. "Dude you looked like a mess. What happened?" "I lost my sweet innocent Tomoyo." Eriol said. "Don't you give me that bull shit. Tomoyo is fine. She seemed normal to me." Syaoran said. "Yeah but there's something in her eyes that tell me she doesn't love me." Eriol said. Syaoran sighed and sat down next to Eriol. "It's okay. If she does I'll be here to help and Sakura will help too." Syaoran said. "Thanks man."  
  
After the party.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were in the car it started to rain. -Fuck.-Eriol thought. Tomoyo kept looking outside. When Eriol parked the car, Tomoyo took the umbrella. "Eriol?" Eriol started to get all dizzy. Then he threw up but luckily, Tomoyo had moved. "Eriol.are you okay?" Eriol shook his head. "I don't feel.good." -Poor Eriol-Tomoyo thought (To bad we don't have magic in this fic.) Tomoyo took Eriol quickly and brought him inside to rest. -Man I bet he got drunk at the party. Man!-Tomoyo thought.  
  
~*~Inside their house~*~  
  
Tomoyo putted Eriol in bed and put her hand on his forehead. -Oh no he has a fever. I should have got in the house faster.-Tomoyo thought. -But I know he'll live he always does.- Tomoyo thought. "Don't leave me." Eriol said in a weak voice. -He's awake?- Tomoyo sat next to the bed she placed him in. -He looks so peaceful.- Tomoyo thought.  
  
^Tomoyo's P.O.V^  
  
I looked at Eriol. I placed my palm on his hand and took it. I held his hand and kissed it. It was as if I still loved him. But I just didn't want to think I still did. -Eriol.or.Syaoran?- I thought. I started to cry up a bit. I put his hand down and placed a damp towel roll on top his forehead for awhile. Then I took it off. I placed my hand to check his temperature. -Oh good he's better.-Then I fell asleep.  
  
^Eriol's P.O.V^  
  
I woke up at 1 in the morning. There I saw the most beautiful angel in my life asleep beside my bed. -Tomoyo.- I gently pulled back her hair so I could see the beautiful face that was covered. -Tomoyo I love you so much but I wonder.do *you* still love me?- Then I fell asleep again.  
  
^Tomoyo's P.O.V^  
  
I woke up in 1:30 in the morning. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Right after that I took some dark brown color dye and dyed my hair. Then I took some light brown contact lenses to change my eye color. Last of all I took a piece of paper and wrote: Dear Eriol, Sorry I had to leave you. But don't worry! I'll be back. Tomoyo. Soon I went to Sakura's house hoping to get the job and to leave.  
  
Okay I'll stop there. Plez R/R I just want 5 for now and maybe more later in the next chappie! 


	2. first day of work

Taking it away  
  
Okay next chater up.  
  
"Talking" -Thoughts- ~*~Place~*~ ^Person's P.O.V^ (Me talking)  
  
Chapter two-First day at work  
  
Tomoyo was walking to Sakura's house. She knocked at her door. "Oh hello can I help you?" Sakura asked. "Oh umm Sa- I mean...Hi I'm here coz' of your nanny flier." Tomoyo said. "Well come on in! What's your name anyhow?" Sakura asked while Tomoyo walked in. "Um...um Tom-Tomoe! Yeah Tomoe Yae!"(Is that even a good name??Do tell me ^^;;) Tomoyo said. "Tomoe, your name reminds so much of my best friend. Anyhow do you want to mee the children?" Sakura asked. "No, I really don't need to." "No, no I insist! Besides you don't even know the children." Sakura said. "But...I mean sure okay."Tomoyo said almost forgeting she wasn't Tomoyo.  
  
Soon Lily came in skipping to Tomoyo. Then Toma just leaned on the wall. "This is Lily and Toma." Sakura said. "Um yes. You have some wonderful children!" Tomoyo said. -Hmm I think I should try to get close to the children. Then to Syaoran.- Tomoyo thought. "Hi." Lily said in a shy tone. "Oh hello there. You look so cute and little. And hello Toma." Tomoyo said. Toma just stayed quiet.  
  
^Toma's P.O.V^  
  
When I saw our new nanny walk in I just had a didn't like her in some way. "And hello Toma" She said to me. I just stayed quiet. -I believe this lady's going to change our lives.- I thought. I've noticed that Lily was already liking her. We gave her a room next to Lily's. After she packed all her stuff in there she started to baby sit us. I was outside praticing my sword lessons. -I could take care of Lily and me. We don't need any nanny.- I thought. I mean come on I'm a tough kid with a tough attitude. And it just ticks me off when they say I am when they won't let me stay and take care of Lily and me.  
  
~*~Eriol's work~*~  
  
^Eriol's P.O.V^  
  
I just went to work. Syaoran was there drink his coffie while he was looking at his papers. I just looked out my window. "Hey Eriol, what's up?" Syaoran asked with a smile. -Heh. Before he usually frowned now he smiles 24/7-I thought. "You knoe I liked you better when you didn't smile." I said. "So you have a problem with Tomoyo again?" He asked. I just stayed quiet. "So what happened this time?" He asked. "She's...." I just couldn't say the other part. "What?" "She's gone." Syaoran's mouth was wide open.  
  
Syaoran started to luagh. "You're really good in this acting. It made me believe Tomoyo you wife left you for no reason!" I started to luagh. "You know what's the bad thing besides you falling for my joke?" I asked. "What?" "It's true!" I said in a serious tone. "Damn. She just left you. What did she say?" He asked. "She didn't say anything. She just left a note. It said she was going some where. She won't tell me where and I guess she doesn't want me to know." I said. "Hey don't worry she'll come back." Syaoran said. -I hope so.-  
  
~*~Sakura's house~*~  
  
Syaoran had just came back from work. "Hey Sakura you here?" Syaoran yelled out. "Sakura's not here. But I am." Tomoyo said. "Who the fuck are you?!" Syaoran said. "Hey, hey! Don't be killing someone there without knowing who it really is. This is our new nanny Tomoe. She great with the children esspeically Lily. She's trying to get close to Toma too!" Sakura said full of excitment.  
  
^Sakura's P.O.V^  
  
"Sakura, do you mind if I talk to you alone?" Syaoran asked me. "Sure." I said. Soon Tomoe left. "You know Tomoyo?" Syaoran said. "Yeah, what about her?" I asked. "Well Eriol just told me she just left." Syaoran said. "She must had went to find a new job." I said. "No, he said she left a note that told him that she'd be away. What should we do? I mean Eriol needs our help." Syaoran said. "Why don't we ask the cops to help us find her?" I asked. "Eriol did that already." Syaoran said. "Oh, then what should we do?" I asked. "Pray"  
  
~*~In the backyard~*~  
  
Tomoyo was just watching Toma do his sword lessons. "Miss Yae! Miss Yae!" Lily called out running to me. "Lily you shouldn't run. You mother or even your father might get mad." Tomoyo said. "Okay! But miss Yae could you help me?" She asked. "Sure was is it?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm thirsty. I want a drink!" Lily said. "Hmm. Could you please ask politly?" Tomoyo asked. "May I please have a drink?" She asked. "With a sugar on top?" She continued. Tomoyo giggled. "Yes, you my. What do you want by the way?" Tomoyo asked. "Water please and thank you." She said. "You're welcome."  
  
^Sakura's P.O.V^  
  
I've been looking at Lily and Tomoe. She was a great nannny. She even taught Lily some good manners. -I hope she could do that to Toma also.- Sakura thought. Some how Tomoe turned around and saw me. -Ek!- "Umm. Mrs. Li what are you doing there behind me?" Tomoe asked me. (Don't be forgeting Tomoe's Tomoyo.) "Oh I was just noticed you seem so close to them just right after you and Lily meet. And this is your fist time." I said. "Well I guess I'm just good with children. I just need to get close to you're little boy Toma." She saids with a smile. -She's perfect.- Sakura thought. Soon Sakura walked out of the room and went to work.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Hehe. Wat do u guys think??????? Waz it beta than tha otha 1???? Or wat???? K plez continued to Review if u want me to continue. ^-^ 


End file.
